Always You
by HollyLynn04 xox
Summary: Koga is tired of kagome always running to InuYasha and never him. now he has kidnapped her a tries to force her to be his mate! can InuYasha save her in time...before she gets hurt? first time author here!
1. kidnapped

Fan fiction by: 13hanyou girl13 

**Always You summary**- koga is sick and tired of kagome always running to inuyasha and never him. Now he's kidnaped kagome and tries to force her to be his mate! Can inuyasha save her in time...before she gets hurt? Be nice this is my first fanfic

**message: do not own inuyasha**

**Capt.. 1-kidnaped**

It was a calm, peaceful night and everyone had fallen asleep. The only sounds were the sounds of trees swaying gently in the warm breeze. Kagome was in her sleeping bag with Shippo cuddled in her arms, Inuyasha slept in the tree above her. Sango and Miroku slept on Kilala's soft,warm body.

**The next morning**

"Where the hell is Kagome?"inuyasha yelled when he looked down at kagome's sleeping bag and saw that she wasent there.  
"She's missing?" asked miroku "shes gone?" asked shippo holding back tears of sorrow by hugging Sango's leg. Inuyasha nodded.  
" there,there Shippo im certain she's fine. She most likley went out for a quick walk.  
" no, theres no way she'd go anywhere without running it past me first." said inuyasha.  
He began to sniff the air and gasped . He quickly got over his shock as it tuned to rage.  
" HOW DARE HE!" screamed inuyasha angrily.  
" how dare who?" asked a worried Sango.  
" yes inuyasha who are you talking about?" asked miroku wrapping his arm around Sango's waist comfort her.  
" that stupid wimpy wolf was here" said inuyasha, getting madder by the second.  
"WHAT!" they all screamed at the same time.  
"We need to find her and fast!" said inuyasha hotly.'Kagome ill get you back I swear it! Just please be okay I wont be long' he thought running towards the wolf tribe village.

With kagome kagome shifted In her sleep. When she realized she wasn't in her sleeping bag her eyes shot open and she shot herself upwards. Sitting up she took in her surroundings.' im in a cave of some sort' she thought. 'Where am I'. she got her answer when a voice from behind said, "ah lady kagome your awake thats good to see." kagome froze. She knew that voice. It was Koga! She whirled around to find her suspicions correct. koga stood before her with a smirk on his face. Thats when she remembered everything.  
**Flashback begins**

kagome was exhausted from the day. She used so many arrows that day. Her eyelids felt heavy as she closed them when she was snuggled inside the sleeping bag. Just as she drifted off to sleep she felt a warm hand gently slip under her shoulders and another under her knees.she soon felt the sensation of being weightless. she assumed it was inuyasha. "inu...yasha" she mumbled in her sleep as she rested her head on her carriers shoulder and sighed.  
**Flashback ends**

"What do you want koga?" she asked.

Authors note- sorry everyone but because of school reasons i cant update till friday. thanks for reading my story. plez reveiw thanx and sorry!


	2. rescue

1**Chapter..2-rescue**

"Just for you to stay here, with me, forever and", he turned red, "be my mate" he finished.

'Here we go again' thought kagome "koga-" she started but was cut off.

" No Kagome I will not hear it, you WILL be my mate" he insisted taking a few steps toward her. Kagome took just as many steps back from him. koga frowned then smirked.

" whats the matter? Scared of me?" he asked mockingly.

"N-no kagome stammered taking a step forward. suddenly kagome got an idea.'I know how to make myself hurl and im good at lying and acting so maby... yes it will work!' thought kagome.

Kagome pretended to cough violently. she continued to cough as she dropped to her hands and knees. Her body was shaking and her chocolate brown eyes watered from the lack of air. She pretended to hold the coughs back long enough to take a breath. She then forced her body to bring up last nights dinner. As she brought it up her throat burned. She hated doing this but who knows what might have happened if she didn't do it.

Koga looked shocked.

" Ginta, Hakku take kagome and do what you can to help her" koga ordered with urgency in his voice. His two friends picked her up and dragged her outside where they did what they could to help the supposedly sick kagome.

**With InuYasha**

InuYasha ran through the forest, towards the wolf village, with surprising speed. He was thinking only of kagome.

'Kagome, im sorry this happened. Please be okay just hold on a little longer I wont let that wimpy wolf lay a finger on you.'

"I had no idea InuYasha could run so fast." said an impressed shippo from miroku's shoulder.

" InuYasha does, lets say surprising things, when it comes to kagome. Said miroku.

' you know that koga loves kagome." Siad Sango. " he's worried about what he might have done to her"

miroku nodded indicating that he understood. Shippo was confused but shrugged it off..

Just then they reached a large clearing where the wolf village resided. They looked in every den and every hut searching for kagome. They found her in koga's den laying down on a bed of smooth stone. Koga sat by her side.

InuYasha unsheathed his tetsuiega. and pointed it accusingly at koga.

"How dare you, you stupid wolf cub!! You better not have harmed her!" he yelled.

Koga stood up and unsheathed his sword as well. Suddenly he charged his enemy. He held his sword up over his head ready to cut down his enemy. InuYasha readied himself to block the attack. Kagome all of a sudden was in front of InuYasha, arms outstretched as if koga could not harm him if she did that.

" get out of the way wench" snarled koga.

" kagome..." said inuyasha softly yet firmly.

" I wont allow you to harm inuyasha" said kagome to koga stubbornly.

Koga grabbed her by the arm hard enough to bruise her, and threw her to the wall. Inuyasha smelt the smell of salty water before she hit the sharp, hard rock wall. The scent of kagome's blood filled his nostrils blocking out her normal sweet scent.

Inuyasha gasped. " kagome!!! are you okay?! He shouted. No answer. Inuyasha suddenly thrust his head down ward as his fangs and claws grew longer and sharper. Purple streaks formed across his cheeks. His eyes were no longer golden but red and the pupils were turquoise. He thrust his head up snarling with rage.

Koga looked terrified as full-demon inuyasha advanced on him raising a clawed hand above his head ready for the kill.


	3. the race for kagome's life

1**chapter 3- the race to kaede's hut**

Full demon inuyasha continued to advance on Koga snarling with rage at what he had done to Kagome, his eyes flashing red with anger. Shippo, weather out of bravery or stupidity he would never know, used his fox magic to stop Inuyasha in his tracks. His body was underneath an unmovable bolder. His face hit the ground hard. Koga laughed at this. He took a step forward and would have taken another if it wasen't for Miroku stepping in. He threatned to suck koga into his wind tunnel if he made another move. Koga slowly backed away. He knew there was no way he could get out of this.

Inuyasha began to squirm even more then he was before. Shippo decided it was safe to let inuyasha go and used his fox magic to depose of the heavy rock in the same way he summoned it.

" What the hell was that for!" cried inuyasha pointing an accusing finger at shippo. His fangs and claws had shrunk to their original size, and his eyes were their bright golden color once again. His purple stipes had went away.

InuYasha soon forgot the kitsune and everything around him but Kagome. He raced to her side as fast as his legs would carry him. Even though she was only seconds away, it felt like hours till he reached her motionless body.

'Oh man I hope she's alive. Oh god please let her be alive,' he thought. He was relieved to see her chest raising and falling. he heard her labored breaths. He looked at the wound at her abdomen and nearly panicked. It appeared as if the wound wouldn't stop bleeding until there was nothing left. He quickly undid his haori and wrapped it around her now trembling body. As he tied it around her small, fragile form, her face twisted in pain. It hurt him to see her in this much pain, especially since he was the one causing it,but he had to if he wanted her to make it to kaede's hut in time for her to live.

Inuyasha gently picked her up bridal style and ran full tilt to kaede's hut. Shippo, Sango and miroku followed behind on kilala, hardly able to keep up.

"Kaede! Get in here you old hag!" yelled inuyasha as loud as his lungs could tolerate.

" what is it Inuyasha?" running into the room as fast as her old body would allow.

" its kagome..." said inuyasha

" aye child. That's all ye need to say here, put her here" said the old priestess pointing to a small bed of straw and leaves.

Inuyasha laid kagome so gently on the bed as though she would break if he was to rough with her. Kaede unwrapped the blood soaked haori and handed it to inuyasha. After examining the

wounds she said, " she'll be fine inuyasha but only if she gets lots of rest and proper care. Do ye think ye can manage that?" asked the elderly woman. Inuyasha only nodded his head. He was to

busy stroking her onyx hair lovingly. He always loved how soft her hair was. It felt like silk on his fingers. Just then shippo, kilala, Sango and miroku raced into the room panting.

" is she alright kaede?" asked a distressed shippo almost in tears.

" yes will she live?" asked Miroku.. Sango stayed silent to afraid to speak.

" ye need not worry she shall be fine" said the elderly woman applying medical herb to kagome's wounds. They all sighed in relief, glad their friend would be okay.

**That night**

Inuyasha was locked in a duel to the death with koga. Kagome watched helplessly and unable to move as inuyasha attacked and missed every time. He kept trying. windscar after windscar, backlash wave after backlash wave but all to no avail.

Inuyasha on the other hand was taking hit after hit from koga, until his sword pierced InuYasha's body. As it did so he let out a gag of pain as he felt the painful sensation. Kagome watched in horror as he weakly drew his last breath and plummeted to the hard , and already blood soaked ground.

" INUYAHSA!" screamed kagome. Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead. she awoke from her restless slumber and shot upward but recoiled in pain as she felt her wounds open up. She felt firm hands grab her and lay her gently back down.

"Shhhhh kagome im right here don't be afraid" he said soothingly while wiping away her sweat and tears with a damp cloth.

"Inuyasha? You're here? Where? I cant see you."

" you had a nightmare kagome don't worry it was only he dream" he said picking her up and setting her between his legs. His back leaned against the wall. He held her in his arms to reassure her. He knew she felt safest in his strong arms. He instantly felt her relax.

" go back to sleep now you need your rest." he said. Kagome nodded and rested her head on his chest, listening to his racing heartbeat. She smiled and once again drifted off to the world of dreams. InuYasha felt his eyelids grow heavy as his head slumped onto Kagome's. Soon, he too became a victim of sleep.

"When inuyasha awoke the next morning he and kagome were the only two in the hut. He knew that everyone was outside when he heard a "DAMMIT MONK" From Sango and a loud thump. He heard shippo ask himself when the unfortunate monk would learn. He smirked at the foolish comment.

'As if' he muttered under his breath. but his thoughts suddenly wandered to yesterdays events.

'How dare he do that to my kagome!' he thought. ' wait what the hell am I thinking! I don't love kagome and she's not mine!" suddenly a voice in his head told him otherwise.

" don't be so stupid inuyasha." it scolded. " of coarse you love kagome. Haven't you realized that yet?" it asked. Inuyasha suddenly knew it was right.

" yeah alright I guess I love her now get out of my head dammit!" he said mentally.

" fine now that you have admitted it I shall leave. goodbye inuyasha." suddenly inuyasha knew he was alone again. Alone with his love.

**Author's note**- as I told you before I can't go on the internet till Friday now because of school. My hockey gets in the way to. Im on the ice 3-5 times a week. ( yes I am a girl) I might have the next chappie up by tommorow, we'll see. thank you to all reviewers. Sorry, such is the life of an ambitious school girl.


	4. love?

1**Chapter 4-love?**

Inuyasha barely finished his thoughts when kagome began to stir in his arms. Her chocolate eyes opened slowly, allowing them to get used to the light in the hut. When her eyes opened fully she saw that inuyasha was staring intently at her. she looked in to his golden orbs and he into hers. Their faces were only inches apart. Time seemed to stand still. Inuyasha began to slowly bring his head down. Kagome closed her eyes waiting, knowing what was about to come. Seconds seemed like hours when at last their lips met, gently kissing each other. Both were taking turns deepening the kiss. Neither one of them wanted to move away but they had to breath. Inuyasha raised his head, parting their lips. They drew away only for a moment but shippo picked the right moment to walk into the hut. Just as inuyasha was leaning in for another kiss.

" ummm... am I missing something here?" asked a very confused kitsune. Inuyasha buried his head in the side of kagome's neck, her onyx hair covering his scarlet face.

" we'll tell you when your older shippo" said a very red kagome.

" awwwe man im too young for everything" shippo moaned walking out of the hut.

Inuyasha began to kiss the side of Kagome's neck and worked his way up, loving every inch. Kagome tilted her head to give him more access and closed her eyes. He worked his way up to her cheek. He gently placed a finger under her chin and moved it sideways towards his. Their lips met once again. They gently kissed each other but as the time rolled on the kisses became more and more intense. Once again both took turns deepening the kiss. Both were in a bliss, hardly daring to believe what was happening, hardly able to believe what was happening.

" I love you kagome" he softly whispered when they broke away. To kagome his voice sounded almost like the wind through trees. Inuyasha loved what her soft voice murmured back to him.

" I love you too inuyasha." she whispered. Kagome weakly fell back to sleep against his chest listening to his heartbeat. Inuyasha carefully detangled himself from her and laid her back down on the bed. Inuyasha reluctantly walked outside into the bright sunlight.

i don't really like this chapter. i don't think i worded it right. if you think otherwise let me know. reveiw please thanks for reading my story. don't worry there is only like one more chapter left. i already posted my latest work. it's called 'amazed' tell me what you think about that one too if you don't mind that is (smiles)


	5. koga again

1**Chapter 5 - not koga again**

"KOGA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" inuyasha screamed when he saw koga appear at kaede's hut.

"Im here to see kagome not you dogshit" he said his temper flaring. " I want to see if she is alright. Its not likely when she is around you".

" feh. what's it to you if she is or not it was you who hurt her in the first place" he blamed. InuYasha's eyes flashed red with hatred for the wolf demon. His voice rang with anger, and their was a low growl in the back of his throat. His ears were pinned to his head as if bound by an invisible force. He bared his fangs at Koga. His one hand rested protectively one Tetsusiega's sheath and the other on it's handle.

" as if you need to rub it in " said koga almost miserably. " don't you think I feel bad enough?" he asked.

" you got some nerve showing your damn face around here" said InuYasha completely ignoring him.

" please let me see Kagome" pleaded koga. " so I can apologize."

" over my dead body you stupid wolf!" InuYasha snapped. He had, had enough of koga for one day.

"You kidnaped her, god only knows what you did to her, and you almost killed her... why should I let you see her?" He asked shaking with fresh anger and hate.

" because kagome is my woman. I have claimed her long ago" koga retorted.

It began to rain. Slowly going from spitting to a downpour. Within minutes both demons were soaked.

" she ain't your damn woman koga!" InuYasha spat back, enraged even more.

" yes she is!" cried koga.

" Go to hell!"

" please stop both of you!" said a weak and familiar voice. InuYasha whirled around fast enough to make his head spin. He saw Kagome's weak, fragile form plummet to the muddy ground out of weakness. InuYasha ran to her already soaked body.

" what the hell are you doing wench you should be inside resting?" exclaimed InuYasha putting his face close to hers.

" I had to stop you from fighting... im sorry" she said softly before collapsing into his chest.

" KAGOME" screeched koga as he took a running step towards the two but halted when he saw the look on InuYasha's face. His eyes looked red again. He didn't do anything but flee. The help of the jewel shards to help him. InuYasha shrugged 'What's with him' he thought but

quickly brought his thoughts back to Kagome. He picked her up bridal style and brought her into the hut.

**With Sango and miroku**

Sango and Miroku sat side by side along a riverbank a ways away, watching the sunset. Kilala sat in Sango's lap purring, enjoying a good rubdown. Suddenly Miroku figured he had been away from Sango's rear long enough.

" lecherous monk!" she screeched, while slapping the priest. The area rang with the sound of the impact of hand hitting cheek.

" ill slap you harder if you touch it again " cried Sango

" ah my dear Sango I know you do it with love." he said dreamily gazed into her hardening eyes.

" HAH! We'll see how much love you have left for me when im through with you!" she said balling her fists. Kilala cringed for the unfortunate and unconscious monk.

**With Kagome and InuYasha**

Kagome's weak body lay on the straw and leaf bed once again. Her eyes slowly began to get their life back in them and her smile had returned. She gazed up at InuYasha who loomed above her. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. He held her soft, warm hand in his much larger one, hers almost hidden in his. She looked into his golden orbs and he into her chocolate ones. He kissed her cheek. And she giggled slightly at contact.

" Kagome you should get some sleep you need to regain your strength" he said just happy to be in her sight. She gazed into his eyes. They were like windows to his soul. She could always tell what he was feeling. Like now she could see the concern for her and contantness of being there with her. His face showed admiration for the woman before him. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

'Oh InuYasha' she thought before drifting off. He answered back in his thoughts as if he had heard her.

' Kagome.'. It was perfect. Noone was around. Just the soft pit-pat of the rain on the roof and the soft breaths of the sleeping beauty, just the priestess and the half-demon, together at last.

**The End**

**Author's note**- sorry you guys I didn't mean for my story to come out so bad. There is another sorry in the works right now. It's called amazed. And it's up already tell me what you think. Thank you to all my reviewers. I am glad that you liked the story. Im not sure yet but I'm thinking about revising this one further. Tell me what you think. and on a bad note, my computer stopped working for a while so now i can only update at shcool(im doing that right now) sorry guys.


End file.
